To enhance an operator's driving experience and a vehicle's performance and safety, various types of electronic enhancements and systems assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, an operator's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. Data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking control system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle. In contrast, in an electro-mechanical braking control system, the braking force is applied instead by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle. Additionally, vehicles can incorporate combined systems such as electro-mechanical and electro-hydraulic systems. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking in which speed is reduced by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy.
Regardless of the particular type of braking control system, braking control systems generally utilize a measure of a driver's intended brake torque based on a measure of force applied to the brake pedal or a measure of travel of the brake pedal in determining driver intent. However, applying the driver's intended brake torque may provide for an uneven or bumpy braking event and/or a less than ideal braking experience for the driver and other occupants of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling braking for a vehicle, for example that provides a smoother braking event and/or an enhanced braking experience for the driver and other occupants of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such controlling of braking for a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such controlling of braking for a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.